


Beard Burn

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, I’m feeling it, beard burn at Winterfell, because I love him, sexy thoughts anyways, soft jaime, with a smidge of sexy, yall feeling it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: I'd like to thank the anon who suggested this prompt on tumblr, Cavalier by James Vincent McMorrow, and the 30 minutes of sleep deprived inspiration that helped me crank this out. Shit was supposed to be sexy but with all things I try to do, it turned SOFT AS HELL in like .3 seconds.





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the anon who suggested this prompt on tumblr, Cavalier by James Vincent McMorrow, and the 30 minutes of sleep deprived inspiration that helped me crank this out. Shit was supposed to be sexy but with all things I try to do, it turned SOFT AS HELL in like .3 seconds.

Every morning, he woke her with the sun and slowly and throughly explored every inch of her body. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, there wasn't a patch of skin his fingers hadn't caressed. Not a single freckle his mouth hadn't tasted. They'd make love while the weak winter sun crept through the curtains and when they were sated and breathless he'd curl his body around hers and watch as she dozed off. 

He spent the lazy hours in bed while Brienne slept, cataloguing every scar, bruise, and birthmark on her body. He could spend the rest of his life learning the map of her. And he intended to. From the lowest valley to the highest peak, he wanted to so completely love every part of her that his touch was branded into her skin forever. When they were 70 years old and half senile, he wanted her to still be able to feel his lingering kisses on the small of her back, his grasping fingers curled around her soft thigh, his stuttered breaths on her collarbone, his rough stubble in the crook of her neck. 

And that was her favorite. 

She still wasn't very vocal in their bed. Not comfortable enough yet to tell him what she wanted, but he was learning the language of her soft sighs and throaty moans. Brienne loved when his beard would graze across her skin. She'd shiver and gasp and clutch him to her tighter, and every morning she would stand nude in the mirror and softly touch every small red patch he had left on her. Underneath her left breast, right above her right hip bone, on the insides of those milky white thighs, and a line of spotty red from her collarbone to her ear lobe. There were no marks there this morning. He was sorely lacking in his husbandly duties. 

"What are you doing?" She slurred, half asleep.  
He smiled against her neck and kissed that little spot right beneath her ear once more.  
"I've learned a thing or two, my dear love."   
She rolled over to face him at that and gave him a shy smile. "And what have you learned, husband?" 

He couldn't look away from those eyes. So beautiful and bright and cherished. Gods, he loved her madly. He kissed the tip of her nose and murmured, "You love to be covered in my marks. Love to be covered in me."  
"I do." She said solemnly. She let out a slow breath and confessed, "Jaime, I..I never thought I'd have your touch. I'd boxed up that silly romantic dream and pushed it to the back of mind. But now..." She trailed off, looking at him uncertainly. As if he might make fun of her. As if he hadn't lived in the same agony she had, fantasizing about her touch, praying for it, but resigning himself to only having her wholly with him in his dreams. 

"But now I'm here." He whispered.   
"Now, you're here." She agreed. "And when your beard scrapes and your love bites bruise...it reminds me." She touched her lips to his, just the faintest pressure, and then she pulled back to look into his eyes. "It reminds me throughout the day that I am yours and you are mine."

His heart felt like it would burst at that. Never in his life had he ever felt this all encompassing love. It was radiating through his bones, spilling out of every pore. For her. All for her. 

He pulled her closer and touched his lips to her temple. "Until the end of our days, Brinny." He kissed her softly once more and whispered, "Until the very end."


End file.
